


All I am is his pleasure slave

by minzy_woogyu



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Sexual Content, Slavery, kingdomau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minzy_woogyu/pseuds/minzy_woogyu
Summary: In a world where slavery is common and infertile betas are turned into pleasure slaves; Jared Padalecki -a beta who later turns out to be an omega- becomes Prince Jensen's -an alpha's- pleasure slave but he longs to become so much more, even though if it's wrong. Problem is: his master won't even cast a look at him. With a little bit of fate and too much of true love, will this so wrong love story become possible?INTRODUCTION:When Prince Jensen turned 21, he was gifted a pleasure slave by his Uncle King Jeff of Morgan Kingdom. Even though he wanted to refuse the gift, he could not; it'd be a low blow for the prideful king. He thought he'd beable to maintain his distance from the slave but the attraction for the slave and one drunk night messes everything up. More mess adds up to the pile when thesaid pleasure slave turns out to be an omega and the drunk night ends up making him pregnant. Jensen's to-be fiance -Danneel- isn't thrilled with the news but who can blame her?





	1. Chapter 1

Jared was going to turn 16 year in two weeks and he was afraid that he was going to be dumped in a brothel or sent to Slave Dump if he didn't get sold soon enough. He didn't want to go to a brothel or the SD, only those who weren't good slaves were dumped in the SD; the slaves who ended up there didn't last more than a year, and their short stay were anything but good. 

Normally, a pleasure slave was sold around 15 when they were considered to be the most ripe but Jared had fallen sick around that age so he couldn't be put on sale. Now it was already 2 months since his recovery and he was given a re-polish for all his skills before being put up on a sale.

The bidding went well enough and Jared felt relieved when he was purchased by a blonde boy whose name he didn't know. He was told by the boy that he was a birthday present for his new master. Jared nodded. 

He was drove in the dickey of a very fancy cartage with some other goods and was blindfolded before being led to somewhere. His heart was beating a mile per minute and he prayed that his new master didn't have scary kinks. He had stories in the compound that some masters liked to whip the slaves until they bled and then lick off the blood from their body. A shiver ran down his spine from thinking of the possibilities of the situations.

He tried to bring his irregular breath under control when he was laid on a bed and his hands and legs were tied to the bed posts. He tried to comfort himself by saying that at least he wasn't tied naked. 

He didn't know how long he lied there, tired and hungry. His last meal was before being put up on sale and he was just given an apple as a meal. His stomach rumbled and his body protested to be put on rest but his eyes didn't drop close, no matter how tired he felt.

Few hours later, he heard a door being opened and footsteps nearing the bed. His heart thundered in fear when he heard several footsteps nearing him, he didn't want his first time itself to be gang exploitation. Later on, he would adjust to his master's kinks bu-

"This is yours to keep Jensen. Take good care of him" he heard someone say from his right side.

"Wha' a fuckin' beauty" he heard a slurred voice from the same side "mmm smells goo' too."

"Yea man. Can we have some fun together, what say?" 

Jared's tried to not go into a panic mode.  _It's okay. It's okay._  He kept chanting.

"Fuh off" came the same slurred voice which he now knew was his new master's "I don' sharr. Now get los', I wanna unwrap my presen'."

He sighed in relief when his master told he was not going to share. 

He heard some sigh of disappointment and then the sound of some fading footsteps with a shut of door, a moment later. He felt the shuffle of the silk sheets on bed and assumed his master climbing on it.

"Aren you allowed to see?" his master asked in his confused voice. 

"It's master's d-decision" Jared opened his mouth for the first time in 2 days. He was terrified but he never let it show in either his voice or his expression. He didn't want to be sent back to the compound.

"Mass-tear? Oh. Master" his master giggled "Right."

Suddenly there were hands slowly gliding up his thighs "Can I undress you?" his master asked.

"W-w-whatever master  w-wants" he recited his lines, this time his voice breaking a little.

His master giggled again and his hands started pulling down his loose pants which easily slid down his skin. He was naked beneath and he tried to control his breathing when he felt two kiss being dropped on his right thigh. His master giggled again "You are so smol."

His ears burned in embarrassment and he wanted to explain his master that their bodies was made for anal pleasure only, and therefore their privates were small but he didn't dare open his mouth. They were taught to open their mouth either when their master gave them permission or asked them any questions.

Then his shirt was rolled up until it reached his armpits. His master's hand roamed around his slim stomach and up to his slightly pink nipples "Soooo ripee" his master said while rubbing the little peaks with his fingertips and Jared arched up from the bed. His nipples were the most sensitive part of his body.

"You likt it?" his master asked with a giggle and Jared didn't even get the time to answer when suddenly his little peaks were swallowed into warm mouth and the wet appandage started lapping at his peaks. He let out a loud throaty moan.

"Mmmm" his master sucked for a few times and then he slowly went lax against his body with his mouth still aroud Jared's peaks. Spit rolled out of his master's mouth and slided down his chest. His master snuggled closer to him and put his leg across his thighs and hands across his stomach. Few minutes later, he heard his master snoring softly and he tried to stop his tears from falling but failed. 

Warm, hot tears after tears rolled out from the corner of his eyes and slid down his temple, it got soaked in his cloth tied to his eyes; his chest heaved up and down with the effort he put into breathing. He cried until his eyes grew tired and his body gave into exhaustion.

The next day he was woken up because of the protesting sounds coming out of his stomach. His arms and calves burned from being tied for too long and his eyes were still blind-folded. His shirt and pant was still in the same place where his master had kept it last night. His master was still draped around him and was slowly coming out his sMORGANp too. He just prayed that it wasn't because of the sounds of his rumbling stomach. 

"Fuck" his master cursed under his breath and moved away from him "Holy heathens, my head!" And then after a beat he heard his master standing up from the bed "Who in the moons are you!?" his master asked in an angry voice and Jared immediately felt the rejection by his new master. The fear of being sent back to the compound rushed with full force into him.

"I am y-y-your s-slave. My b-b--ody" he fumbled with the recited lines in a trembling voice "is to pleasure y-you, master."

His master took few seconds to think and then he yelled "FUCKING MORGAN!" 

Jared flinched when the bed vibrated a little from the kick that landed on its leg. He feared that his new master might hit him and then send him to the compound from where he'll be dumped in the brothel or Slave Dump.

"P-please m-master d-d-don't return me to the compound" Jared begged his new Master while fresh tears started rolling down his eyes and wetting the cloth tied around his temple "I-I will pleasure you anyway y-y-you want. P-p-please." His stomach made a deep rumbling sound "S-sorry master" he apologized immediately.

He heard his master sigh and few seconds later hands reached towards his rolled shirt and pulled it down to cover his naked torso while his pants were slid up his hips, his blindfold were pulled down from his eyes as well. He opened his eyes in panic and a blurred ceiling came into his view. He blinked closed his eyes several times and whipped his head to the right side when he felt himself being un-tied.

His master wordlessly un-tied him and when he was finally un-tied, his master spoke "Lisa will bring you some food. After eating, I don't want to see you anywhere near this room. Am I understood?" his master asked with a strict voice.

Jared panicked "W-where will I go master?" he asked, lying in the fetal position, facing his master. Now that he could see, he observed that the room was very large and with the several things placed around the room it didn't take him long to realize that he was in a playroom. When his master turned to face him, he observed that his master was very handsome. His body was well-proportionate too. He couldn't help when his anal slicked in response. It wasn't his fault; it was his body's biology's fault.

"Will you stop the hell calling me master!?" 

Jared recoiled and shut close his eyes "S-s-sorry" he apologized as hot tears stung the edges of his eyes and made him sniffle.

"OH GOD! Fucking MORGAN!" his master ruffled his hair in clear exasperation. 

His master was exasperated at him. Jared tried very hard to obey his master but the stupid tears didn't listen to him and kept falling out. He heard his master walking away from him so he opened his eyes, only to find his master walking out of the room and shutting off the door with a loud bang after getting out of the door.

What was his destiny going to be? He felt so terrified. What if his master returned him? 

He brought his legs close to his chest and buried his face into it and started weeping, scared of his fate. He froze when he heard the door being pushed open. He raised his head in fright and saw a petite lady walking towards him. Is he to pleasure his master's girlfriend or wife too? He felt sick to his stomach at the thought and he gulped down hard.

The lady gave him a loving smile while Jared only stared and prayed for nothing worse to happen. His master had already rejected him so what worse could happen? He slowly got up and forced himself to sit, no matter how straining it felt for his body.

"Hello Jared. I'm Megan and I'm Prince Jensen's sister."

"Prince?" Jared felt baffled. His master was a Prince? But his attire...oh stars, slaves do not judge.

If his master really was a prince, he must've done some good things in life to deserve this fate. He knew as a fact that slaves belonging to a castle were treated much better than the regular slaves. But then he remembered the way his master had rejected him and deflated from within.

"Yes dear." 

Jared suddenly remembered that he hadn't wished the royal figure. He hastened to stand up, despite the protests of his straining muscles, but got stopped by the other.

"No, no, it's okay Jared .......mind if I sit?" the lady asked, pointing to the edge of the bed and when Jared nodded, she made herself comfortable on the edge of the bed, careful to maintain some distance between herself and Jared.

"Jensen hasn't rejected you, okay?"

Jared raised his head and looked at the lady with hopeful eyes. His master hadn't rejected him. That meant he would not be dumped in the brothel or the SD "He hasn't?" he asked in a small voice for confirmation. He didn't want to get his hopes high and see it getting crushed.

"No Jared. He is just opposed to the idea of owning a slave that is all" she explained carefully.

Jared nodded meekly at that.

"Fulfill your duties, that is all I ask, then I can guarantee to not have you shipped back. Am I clear?"

"Y-yes, your highness."

 

☆☆▪▪☆☆▪▪•••

 

Whatever gossips he had heard about the kingdom were all true. It was his second full moon in the palace and his stay had been comfortable up until now.

He was staying along with the other slaves in the Dasi Chamber. The chamber was very large but clean and well maintained too. He had his separate bed and was allowed to wear clothing that he was happy about.

What made him sad was the way how other slaves treated him. Unlike the other slaves, his master hadn't once called him for his services and that made him useless in everyone's view

The others never missed an opportunity to taunt him.

He knew they were just jealous because he was the Prince's only slave and most of the people would trade anything for his position, but he didn't dare say so, afraid to create enmity with others.

It was a regular afternoon in the castle and he was sewing the clothes of the guards. Apparently all the slaves were assigned various tasks depending upon the skills that were developed in them during their stay in the slave market, so that they were productive for the kingdom.

He was good in stitching and his physique was not suitable to carry out strenuous work, therefore, he was given out this work. The other slaves called him 'girl' for this, but he didn't pay any heed to them; what use would it be anyway? 

He was silently doing his work when a loud thump on the door broke his attention.

"Prince Jensen's slave, you've been asked to meet your master by the garden's fountain at your earliest" a guard announced from the doors of the chamber.

He heard snickers coming from the other slaves and the whispers of "finally some attention." He tried his best to ignore them and silently made his way out of the chambers, following the guard.

He reached the garden's fountain and saw his master standing with his back to him. Jared fidgeted on his place with the hem of his tunic "You called for me, mas- Prince?" he immediately corrected himself when he remembered that his master didn't like that honorific.

His master turned around and he didn't know what he had expected, but it certainly wasn't this; his master smiling at him.

"I caught that slip of tongue Jared" his master teased and despite the heat climbing up his cheeks, he apologized.

"You gotta stop apologizing" his master said sighing "In fact," he continued "it should be me doing that."

"Prince?" Jared said in surprise.

"Really Jared, I apologize for my outrageous behavior from 2 moons ago -no let me get my piece out" he stopped Jared with his palm when the other tried to speak "I didn't confront you earlier because I was ashamed with myself...oh moons, I still feel."

His master took a deep breath and continued "It is no secret that I hadn't ever desired a slave, but now that I have you, I shouldn't be ignorant, not anymore. I've heard the gossips from the Dasi Chamber."

Jared blushed till his toe at that. He already was embarrassed enough to hear his master apologizing and that sentence made him even more embarrassed.

The slaves in the castles had specific ranks, they were placed higher than the guards and their worth depended on how often their master called them for their services. It was clear as crystal that Jared was titled as the worthless slave and the gossips about how even the animals had better positions than him, was not unheard of.

"It is because of my negligence that you have had to hear so many insults, but not anymore."

Jared's hopeful eyes locked into his master's clear expressive ones.

"You'll be present in my chamber every evening 7 pm to provide your services."

Jared wanted to feel nervous because providing his services would mean that his master would finally explore his body, but instead he felt relief coarse through him at the thought of all the gossips about him coming to a cease.

"T-thank you Prince" he stammered out. He knew his master had good intentions behind his action and he felt grateful for that.

"It is the least I can do after tarnishing your rank" his master smiled and Jared found himself smiling back.

He really must've done some great deeds in his previous life to deserve this fate.

"Now would you mind shifting and having a run with me?"

"E-excuse me P-prince?" 

He hadn't heard a single story of any master allowing their pleasure slaves to shift. Pleasure slaves were supposed to remain tamed and shifting, according to everyone, made the slaves wild and untamed because it lets them get connected to their inner wolf.

"Don't worry; it's your master's order so no one would mind, right?"

Jared nodded seemingly convinced with his master. He'd have to put in a lot of effort and concentration into shifting though, because he'd be doing it after quite a long time. The last time he shifted was when he was 5, and was under his parents' care.

"I'm shifting" his master said.

He saw his master transforming in a graceful swift that only came after years and years of practice. In a second, his master stood on all his fours, tall and proud. His master's wolf form was a sight to look at, silver thick hair with splotches of white covering his dominant large body and baby blue eyes sparkling with zeal.

He snapped out of his admiration when his master nudged his face with snout, demanding Jared to follow up.

Jared closed his eyes and concentrated. After a few seconds, he could feel his bones cackling, his flesh stretching, which tore off his clothing, and his joints popping to a new shape -to form his wolf.

When Jared fully shifted, he felt shocked when the smell of forest, freshness and something so musky began to invade his senses. He was sure it was the smell of his master's alpha and that shocked him even more because pleasure slaves were given a life-time fill of potion, that were to be consumed by them so that their smelling sense as well as their own scent remain under check. He sure had taken it last night, so why then was he still able to smell the arousing smell and even found his body responding to it?

The scent didn't only arouse him but made him feel protected, taken care of and loved; it was weird to feel all those emotions when his kinds were not allowed, not supposed, to feel it.

All of a sudden he understood it very clear but would never admit it to his master or anyone else for that matter.

His master was his true mate. That is why even these potions didn't work. True mates were very rare and almost non-existent but they were true.

And it was always the submissive ones who'd get to know about their true mates, it was how nature made them. So unless Jared tried to connect his master through thoughts, his master would never know that Jared is his true mate.

Jared didn't know how to do that because those tricks were thought only at academies and Jared (or any pleasure slaves) never had the privilege to attend one.

His master took a leap forward and started running.

He bottled up all his emotions, ignoring the intensity of the scent and controlling his own response to it, and chased behind his master.

He wondered how many like him had to go through this kind of pain? Where their heart was trapped and bounded by their duties and social rankings, they never got the chance to mate? 

Now all of a sudden, the pain of being returned to the compound or being dumped to the SD seemed less painful as compared to the pain he'd have to constantly feel everyday of his life. He'd have to refrain himself from feeling any emotion crawl into him, when his master -his true mate- someday will go to mate with someone who is not him. 

He knows that he'll never be his master's mate. 

Because all he will be is his master's pleasure slave.


	2. 002

 Jensen hummed absent mindedly and nodded when necessary as Danneel kept chattering about some jewellery that recently caught her attention. He should feel guilty to think about someone else when his to-be fiancé was sitting right beside him, but he did not. Because he'd rather indulge himself in a chat with Jared discussing about the origin of constellations or the existence of the so called 'galaxy' if possible, than spend time with Danneel.

Jared had been coming for his services since three full moons now, and Jensen would be lying if he said that he didn't enjoy the time with the boy. He, of course, didn't explore the boy's body and he'd never forget the confused yet grateful expression of Jared when he refused to bed him. He might feel attracted -very attracted- to the other but he won't ever live with the knowledge that he bedded another person without his full consent, slave or not. 

Their first evening was full of awkwardness and a little bit of tension; he could feel the pull of attraction rising between them with passing time, but that could be because of the amount of time that they spend together. 

The consecutive evenings after the first one were anything but boring. He got to learn that Jared wasn't only beautiful but the boy had brains too, and was very knowledgeable about the astronomical field. 

Jensen could see the teen's eye lighting up when he talked on and on about some constellation's name of which Jensen had no idea about. Jensen liked listening to Jared's soft voice while the other spoke about his childhood dreams.

He liked the moments where Jared got so lost talking about his family that sometimes he'd let Jensen hold him in a hug; Jensen liked those moments alot. What he didn't like was the lost of twinkle from the boy's eyes, when he talked about his abusive father who sold him to the slave market at the tender age of 7. If Jensen could, he'd definitely want to teach the asshole man some parenting lesson.

Before even knowing, Jensen was far too gone for the teenager and Jared's changing body didn't help the matter at all. He literally witnessed the boy growing up in front of him; the bony kid transforming into a slightly muscled teen.

Heathens forgive his inappropriate thoughts, but the teen's ass was a sight to stare at and the knowledge that he had the complete ownership of that whole lethal body, always drove him to the edge, no matter how wrong it sounded. 

Jensen was scared. He was already feeling alot more for the teen than he should be, but if he explored the boy, then he wouldn't be able to stop himself. After taking Jared, he is sure that his heart would scream along the lines of 'mate' 'mine' 'knotting' and he wouldn't be satisfied anymore with their 'slave and master' relationship. So why would he afford their beautiful developing friendship in running after a relationship that's not possible?

Danneel Harris, the omega daughter of the Harris kingdom, was his future now. Their marriage was arranged by their parents, following the tradition of their ancestors, their engagement was fixed to be done after the lunar eclipse of this year and she was staying in their castle until then. 

Danneel was a breath taking woman, her long auburn hair was always tied in a bow with and expensive hair-bow at the centre, elegant expensive clothing covering her curvy body and natural beautiful face always glowing with the help of face product. She was easy to talk and fun to be with, well, except for the witty jibes that she unknowingly threw sometimes and except for her temper problem, of course.

Jensen must be crazy because he didn't feel an ounce of attraction or affection for the lady even after spending almost every day with her. Any other man would have felt lucky to have her but Jensen saw her as a responsibility, which was wrong, but he just couldn't convince his heart that this lady was going to be his mate in a few months and not the dorky little astronomical nerd.

He was just wondering what he and Jared would be talking today since it was already time for Jared to arrive, when Danneel called his name and by the irritated expression on her face, she must be calling him from some time now.

"Are you not enjoying my presence, Prince Jensen?" Danneel enquired with accusing eyes.

"I apologize to give you that kind of notion Princess Royal, I was just thinking of some cases of the kingdom" he lied. He couldn't tell his to-be fiancé that he was thinking about his slave, she wouldn't be happy with this kind of honesty.

"Am I boring you Prince?" she said with a little pout and scooted closer to Jensen "Is that so?" she asked in a whisper and Jensen suddenly was very aware that they were seated on the bed in Jensen's chamber, their proximity closer than ever.

Danneel had wished to take a look at Jensen's chamber where she would be staying after their marriage; they had reached this kind of closeness after her long stay of four moons in the castle.

After the small tour they had settled on the bed to get involved in some kind of small talks, in an effort to know each other a little more better.

Jensen hadn't for once thought about ending in this kind of situation. 

"No Your Royalness," Jensen said as he leaned back from Danneel's face that was inching closer and closer with each passing second.

"Then why would your mind wander to somewhere else when your to-be fiancé is so close to you?" she asked "Or you were busy in my thoughts hm?" her tone took a seductive note at the last question and her hand moved forward to take a hold of his right hand. 

"Princess Danneel" he tried to oppose, but a surprise breath left his mouth when Danneel took his hand and placed it on her waist. 

"I really wish to fool around a bit Prince" she said and leaned closer to lick his neck. Jensen was no saint; he couldn't help the moan that left him at the sensual act. 

He ducked his head to Danneel's neck in order to breathe in the lavender scent coming out of her. Danneel moaned when Jensen's nose ran along her neck and when his hand tightened around her waist, the door to the chamber was pushed open.

"What wou-" 

Jensen and Danneel pulled apart in an instance with Jensen looking panicked and Danneel looking irritated.

"Oh stars, I-I apologize....I-I..." Jared stuttered with his head hung low and by the voice of the younger, Jensen immediately felt a pang of guilt in his heart which he shouldn't be feeling because he wasn't cheating on anyone. But Jared's expression, just made him feel  _so_  much.

Jensen tried to think of saying anything that would wipe that expression out of the younger's face but Danneel beat him to that.

"Don't you have manners to knock!?" she stood up and spat angrily as she moved closer towards Jared.

Jared cowered and Jensen just wanted to wipe away the terrified expression off of the younger's face. 

Jared fell to his knees "I-I apologize Your Highness, I s-s-should've" he sniffled "kn-knocked." 

"Of course you should've you little dirt!" 

"Princess Danneel" Jensen narrowed his eyes warningly at her and stood up from the bed as well. He would not tolerate her degrading Jared right in front of him. Tears after tears slipped Jared's eyes and Jensen's heart tugged at the scene, he just wanted to crouch beside the boy and calm him down.

"Apologies Prince Jensen but this slave is not worth your attention" Danneel spoke "Just return him to the compound, why don't you?"

Jensen wanted to stand up against Jared but he knew that his over-defensive attitude for his 'slave' would just worsen this situation, so he did what he thought was appropriate. He looked at the teenager and ordered "Jared get up. Come back in an hour, okay?" he said in a gentle voice.

Jared nodded, his head still hung low. He stood up and fled away from the chamber as fast as possible.

Jensen turned to Danneel with a serious expression "You should never degrade any person, no matter how low their rank is. I will never tolerate that in my castle" he said in a stern voice.

 Danneel gaped at him and she just flared her nose at him before turning around and leaving his chamber.

Jensen sighed and fell back to his mattress. Why did he feel so wrong when he replayed scenting Danneel? He felt as if he was missing out something; something so very essential. Her scent didn't arouse him and it sure as hell didn't scream 'mate' at him. He wondered, as he kept lying on the bed, about how would he spend his entire life with the person who didn't even made him feel something..

That evening when Jared had come back to his chamber, he had gathered the terrified young boy in his arms and reassured him the entire night that he would not return him to the compound, no matter what. It was the first night that Jared spent in his chambers, snuggled against Jensen's strong muscled frame.

Jensen's breath was caught in his throat at the sight which he was woken up the next morning to. Jared was on his stomach, half lying on Jensen with his face hidden in Jensen's neck. His shirt had ridden up to his rib cage, showing a clear expanse of milky skin and his right arm was thrown around Jensen's waist like Jensen was his teddy bear. It took all of Jensen's will to not kiss Jared silly and claim him as his mate.

Heavens help him, he was gone hook line and sinker for the teenager and even though it was so wrong, it felt so right.

After that beautiful morning, Jensen tried his best to keep his attraction and affection for the teenager in a small corner of his heart. They continued with their little friendship, chasing each other in their wolf forms whenever Jensen got free time during the afternoon and talking their hearts out to each other during the evenings.

Danneel had apologized for her tantrum throw of that evening and Jensen forgave her easily but only with a promise of good behavior towards the lower ranks from her.

It was Danneel's 20th birthday and there was grand celebration on the occasion. Only 3 moons were left for the lunar eclipse now, and after that the engagement was planned to be held in a grand manner at the castle.

That night Jensen was a little bit tipsy because of all the drinks from the evening. When Jared came for his service later at night, he was accompanied with a very sweet smell that made Jensen's soft manhood twitch. He was too drunk to analyze the reason of the scent. 

When he held Jared in his arms, the boy was a bit warm and his clothes were a little soaked from sweat.

"Please..." Jared moaned when Jensen nosed along the sweet scent emitting out of Jared. He wanted to ask which perfume had Jared applied but much important task of devouring Jared stopped him from speaking anything at all.

Jensen pushed Jared to the bed and climbed on to settle over him. His massive body covered Jared's little one. Jared arched up from the bed with a loud moan when Jensen pressed himself to Jared and started rubbing against him in a sensual manner.

The sweet scent coming out of Jared drove him crazy and he didn't even had the will to resist the urge to take the teen. 

"Can I- nng- can I make love to you Jay?" Jensen asked as he licked Jared's sweat from his neck. His one hand roamed under Jared's shirt, feeling the warm skin under his palm and the other was holding his body over Jared.

"Yes, yes Prince, please" Jared begged clutching the silk bed sheets below him as Jensen explored Jared's body with his tongue and hand.

They lost their clothing in haste, both of them feeling the need to touch each other like their life depended on it.

As they were lost in the passion of love and need, both of them didn't realize that the amount of slick Jared was oozing was more than that of a beta's. When Jensen slid inside the teenager, he finally felt that he was complete. He rammed in and out of the teen with a sole purpose of knotting up the other.

When Jensen's knot slipped inside Jared, the young boy hissed in pain. Jensen tried to soothe him by dropping kisses along his shoulders, all the while rambling "Gonna pump you with my seeds.... All round and heavy with my pups.....Mine"

Jared clung to him, with his arms wrapped around Jensen's neck and legs around the Prince's waist. He kept sobbing "Please, please, please."

"I got you baby, I got you" Jensen soothed with kisses and came inside Jared, spurts after spurts creaming the insides of teen. 

They went to sleep with Jensen locked inside of Jared; unbeknownst to the either of them, the process of a life began inside Jared's womb, which was going to change both their lives radically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if there's mistake, please lemme know; i'll be grateful ♥


	3. 003

When Jared woke up, the first thing that he felt was some sticky liquid inside his most private place and he moaned at the feeling that he got when he squeezed his insides. His body was thrumming with need and his mind felt hazy with want.

"Jared?" a voice called out cautiously "Are you awake?" 

Flashes from last night's dream of getting pinned to the bed by a warm body popped in his mind. Everything had felt so real.

"Please..." he writhed, trying to find some relief that his body was begging for. 

"Are you able to perceive my voice?" the voice asked insistently.

Jared turned to lie on his back, his breath coming hot and heavy from his nose and gaped mouth "I-I need--" he trailed off, not able to express what exactly did his body need.

"Oh moons, open your eyes" the voice begged and despite the haze and un-clarity of his mind, he was able to complete the command.

"Ma-master" he recognized the face immediately. He saw his master's face scrunching at the honorific and even in his hazy mind; he remembered that his master didn't like that honorific.

"Prince--I--I want--I need" he begged.

"Jared, do you realize that you are in heat?" his master asked.

Jared didn't know what his master was talking about; only thing he knew was that his body felt like it was on fire and he needed something,  _anything_ , to extinguish that fire.

"Heavens, it's your first heat, is not it? That is the reason I can smell you so strongly even though you are a beta, right?" 

Heat. It came crashing into Jared and he understood what his master was speaking now.

They were taught in the compound that betas became slicked whores somewhere around 17, four times every year after that. Unlike omegas, they couldn't bear a child since they didn't have a womb and hence during heat they were no more than a wet hole to fuck. Where omegas were treated as a precious jewel during their heats because of their fertility; the betas were treated as whores.

Warm tears stung Jared's eyes because he could feel the compound manager's words becoming true. 

 _"Bitches like you all" the pot belly man had said "will beg to be fucked by any knot during your_  heat."

If he was an omega, he wouldn't have had to beg, he would've already had his mate looking out for him, fulfilling his needs.

The burn in his body increased ten-folds when his master neared him, maybe, because of the fact that his master was his true mate. 

He opened his wet eyes and saw his master kneeling beside the bed side so that his face was now in front of Jared "I-- Jared-- we knotted last night" his master said in a careful whisper "I am so sorry" he extended his hands to run it along Jared's forehead and froze when his hand touched Jared's skin "Lord, you-- you are burning!" 

Jared's mind was stuck in that one sentence.... he and his master kn-knotted?

That is why Jared couldn't remember anything from last night except from the bone deep satisfaction that his body received. He thought it was just a good dream.

"I haven't heard of any beta burning this much in heat. Perhaps you are having a viral fever?" his master enquired.

His stomach suddenly burned "Please..." he begged for the painful sensation to stop, not able to handle the burn anymore.

"Oh moons," his master stood up and settled at the edge of the bed "Should I call in the healer?" his master's voice was laced with panic and concern. Jared's wolf felt content at the worry shown by his true mate.

"Y-yes" Jared said, really wanting the burn to fade away as soon as possible; he was feeling as if his death would soon take him away.

"Just a moment Jared," his master excused himself from the chamber.

It felt like ages of waiting, when his master finally returned to the chamber with another person, who Jared guessed to be the healer.

"I don't know Chris, he just is burning so much; it is scaring me" he heard his master say.

The healer, Chris, looked to be around his master's age and his demeanor assured Jared that this man was not like the sly healers of their compound, who touched the slaves inappropriately in the name of medical examination.

Chris neared towards him and gave him an angelic smile "I'll do my best to heal your pain ok? Stay strong" he encouraged and started with his examinations.

After checking his eyes, tongue and his heartbeat, Chris turned towards the Prince and sighed "I am not sure what it is. Since you say he is a beta, such a high burn can only be because of some viral problem or due to intake of silver." 

"What should be done then? I can't bear to see him in such a condition" his master said in a hoarse voice.

"Give him these medications on time" Chris said as he handed out some packets to his master "and let me know his conditions in 5-6 days."

His master made Jared sleep in his chamber for the coming 6 days. Lisa stayed by his side whenever his master could not be present. But despite the care and medication, his fever, however, didn't reduce and the burn in his body just intensified. 

On the sixth midnight, he just cried and begged his master to call for the healer; he was feeling as if his life was wringed slowly and painfully out of him. 

He could see that his master was almost in tears while explaining Chris about his worsening condition. He felt sorry to worry his master to this extent.

Chris listened carefully and then asked few questions to Jared.

"Answer honestly and don't be embarrassed Ok? Do you feel the need for knotting?"

At the very beginning he did need something to fill him but since last few days it was just pure burning. So, Jared shook his head. 

"Alright, can you turn around buddy? I have to check your entrance, I promise that the test will be over in a blink of eye" Chris said in a very gentle voice and Jared could feel himself trusting the elder man. He did as told.

The healer's touch didn't feel sexual, so Jared tried his best to relax and didn't move around until the healer was done.

"You can turn around now."

"Wh-what's wrong with him Chris?" 

"Heavens help if I am wrong, but I feel that the boy is pregnant."

"Pregnant?" his master repeated in a shocked voice.

"I-I'm a beta" Jared countered, panic making his heart beat faster.

"Yea buddy, you've been mistaken with your own identity" Chris said "You are having Omega Pregnancy Burn. It usually happens when an omega gets pregnant during his/her first coupling."

Oh stars, what mistake did he commit that heavens was punishing him so cruelly? He was sure that his baby would be killed as soon as the Prince's father got to know that he was pregnant with the Prince's child. The Prince was going to be married after the lunar eclipse and impregnation of some other omega who was not the Prince's to-be mate would be frowned upon. Seeking pleasure from betas or omegas was okay, as long as it didn't produce any 'unwanted' life.

So, it was a given that the King would choose either of the two options; Jared didn't want any of the two to happen. His hands instinctively covered his abdomen in a protective gesture.

"H-how? I m-mean how can you tell that?" his master asked, still in shock.

"He certainly is in heat and his burn didn't reduce after the intake of medicines, hence it wasn't either of the two options that I assumed. And you said that you both had coupling, so I only had one possible reason for his condition: Omega Pregnancy Burn. Usually if an omega is knotted during his first heat than he would need that knot throughout his heat but if he gets pregnant then he will not feel the need to knot and just experience this burn.

Also his slick has reduced. If an omega's slick reduces after the first day that means he got pregnant and the slick is being preserved by his womb in order to nurture the child."

Jared just looked at his master throughout Chris's explanation; his master had a dumbfounded expression plastered on his face.

"If--forgive me to say this," Chris continued "If you are looking for an abortion, I suggest you start the process now itself; later on it may threaten Jared's health."

His master's gaze flitted to Jared's stomach and Jared covered his abdomen with both his hands now. He would not allow anyone to harm his pup's life, not even his master, his true mate.

His master slowly made his way towards Jared and settled at the edge of the bed. Jared whined and tried to shift away from him, seeing him as a possible threat to his pup's life. He was slowly starting to lose consciousness but he fought his best to stay awake; his vulnerability could cause his pup's life.

His master continued staring at his abdomen, his usually expressive eyes, now blank and transfixed "Baby.." he said in a small whisper.

"Please...." Jared sniffled, his tears flowing down his temple in stream; staying conscious took a lot of his effort. 

"Jensen" Chris said, putting a hand on his master's shoulder "You got to decide faster pal, the pain is killing him." 

"Chris..." his master turned to the other man "he--he's pregnant with MY baby; what's there to deci--"

Jared couldn't take in his master's last words as he gave in to the haziness of his mind and blackened out. The last thought in his mind was a prayer to the heavens for protecting his unborn pup.

The next time he woke up, his mind felt light and the first thought in his mind was that of his pup's. His hands instinctively touched his stomach and he didn't know what fate had his master decided for his pup.

"M-master..." he croaked out, as fearful tears started to brim his closed eyes "my p-pup." 

He heard the rustling of sheets and a warm body close to his left side "Jared? You awake?"

"My pup" Jared cried "Please...my..." 

A hand draped above his abdomen and kisses got laid on his forehead "It's safe Jared, it's safe" his master's soft voice assured.

Tears of relief overflow Jared's eyes and he slowly tired to open his eyelids. His master's face came into view "Promise?" he asked in uncertainty.

His master kissed him on his cheek, a soft chaste kiss "Yes promise; you need to eat and then take your medications. Chris threatened me to get you healthy."

Jared's lips twitched into a smile at that and then a sudden thought snatched that smile away "H-he won't tell your father, right?" he asked worriedly.

"He's my childhood friend and I trust him that he won't. But....Jared, I fear we'll have to inform my father sooner than later."

"Please no! He'll take my pup away from me-" 

"Our"

"What?"

"Our pup, Jared."

"P-Prince" Jared said in a small voice "y-you don't need to take responsibility for my mistake." 

"Heathens help me, but I already feel a great sense of responsibility towards both of you. I'm sorry that I cannot stand by your side as your mate. Forgive me for that" his master said, his voice tired and defeated, as he stoked Jared's flat belly.

Jared felt a tug in his heart from his master's words; he didn't know what did future hold for him and his pup, but as long as his master, his true mate, was by his side, nothing else mattered.

The medications worked very well on Jared and he was fit and healthy in just 3 days. When he returned to his Dasi Chamber after the 3rd day, he almost wished that he could stay in his master's bedroom; the snickers and teasing about how he could still walk straight was too much for him to bear.

His master said that he'd have to confront the King as soon as he came back from his western tour, so Jared just prayed that it took longer than usual for the king to return. 

Jared was seated on his bed and was stitching clothes like usual, when a guard came and called out for him "Prince Jensen's slave follow me, Princess Danneel has asked me to escort you to her chambers."

Jared panicked and even if he wanted, he could not deny the orders of the Princess. He wordlessly followed the guard, all the while praying in his mind.

"Jared" Princess Danneel acknowledged his presence as soon as he entered her chamber "Come here, take a seat" she said sweetly as she patted the edge of her mattress.

Jared obediently followed her instructions and fidgeted on his place.

"Can you be sure whether your pup's life will be secure or not?" she asked in a gentle voice --too gentle.

Jared gasped "H-how do you know?"

"Worthless question" the Princess smiled "Do you think your pup will be happy to be a fuck toy's son or a daughter?"

Jared's heart ached when the Princess put the sentence in that way; it ached even more when he realized that the statement was indeed true, no matter how hurtful it sound.

"Or perhaps you want your child to end up like you?"

"No!" Jared answered immediately. He would rather die than see his child ending up like him. Jared would like his child to grow up as a respectable citizen of the kingdom; a kind-hearted alpha or a strong omega or an impregnable beta, anything, but not like him.

"Then hide Jared" she said simply.

"W-what?"

"I will build an extra chamber in here for you; stay hidden until your baby is born. After your baby is born, I'll adopt him by convincing the Prince that it's one of my closest compeer's pup; then Prince Jensen and I, can be your child's parents."

"N-n-no" he stuttered brokenly and draped his hands protectively across his still flat tummy "m-my pup."

"Think Jared. Do you think the King will take this news lightly? He will either extricate you from the kingdom or order you to kill your child. When he extricates you, do you believe that a weak omega like you can protect and nurture for the child all alone? Here, I'll ensure that you are well fed and that your pup has a safe delivery and after your child is born, you can still live in the kingdom, watch your child grow."

Jared considered the proposition carefully and asked "W-will master know about this?"

"No, I'm sure Prince Jensen will not want the King to be unaware of your child and once he tells the King, you know what the consequences are going to be."

"So how will I re-return back to the kingdom, if master doesn't know about this?"

"You can say him that you took off in fear of the King and you gave birth to a --heavens forbid--  still child. Prince Jensen will understand."

Jared felt wrecked and nauseous, whatever Princess Danneel said made so much sense but it also made him sick to his stomach. His pup's future would entirely depend upon the decision that he'll take now. Tears stung his eyes and he felt so miserable. 

What were his sins that Lord wanted to punish him this badly? Or maybe.....he was giving Jared a way out of all this now. Princess Danneel's plan seemed appropriate in all the aspects. His pup would get to grow up as a Prince's son and not a f-fuck toy's son and he would have so much liberty here. 

"Ok...I...I accept" he said in a broken whisper, as tears cascaded down his cheeks. If this is the options that Lord gave him, then he'll easily choose the one which is best for his pup.

His head was hung too low and he missed the triumphant smirk that shortly flitted across Princess Danneel's face.

"You are taking the right decision Jared" she said in a sympathetic voice.

Jared rubbed his tummy in a loving manner.

  _If your happiness is written to be away from mine then so be it._


	4. 004

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter for which i bymistakely deleted the entire work and lost all my kudos and comments T^T BTW, thanks for supporting me through this fic guys. Especially Honey9783, YOU ROCK GIRL! ♥ your comment kept me going ;) love you all!

It was second moon of Jared's absence and Jensen still felt terrified for both the lives that were supposed to be taken care under his protection. The memory of the last time spent with Jared remained engraved in his mind.

Jared had been clingier and very emotional that evening, Jensen should have taken clue from all his actions; but he remained oblivious and thought that it was because of Jared's pregnant hormones.

He had felt so scared when Lisa had informed him that Jared was not in his Dasi Chamber. He would have sent a team to search for Jared if not the letter found by him under his pillow.

The letter was written in broken language and scraggy handwriting:

_Prince,_

_I ran away. I'm sorry. I wanted my pup safe. I will r-_

The sentence remained incomplete because the ink was splotched in that area. Jared must've cried while writing this; and that knowledge itself made Jensen's heart ache.

Ever since the mating night, Jensen had found himself feeling over protective of Jared, also, his attraction towards the young omega had increased inexplicably. Every other day when his mind reminded him of the beautiful moments that he spent with the omega, his heart ached painfully, as if almost wishing to make the omega as  _his_ omega; he couldn't even reason all his haywired emotions and feelings.

He felt emotionally exhausted whenever he thought about Jared and didn't know how he would be able to live if the omega didn't ever return back to him. 

He couldn't even ask help from anyone in this matter, because that would mean harsh punishment for the younger, in case he was found. A pleasure slave who ran away from his duties was punished with 100 whiplashes; that too naked and in front of the other pleasure slaves, so that no one dared to ever repeat the same in future. 

He couldn't ever imagine making Jared go through such a cruel punishment, not under any condition.

Today wasn't different; he had to attend all his duties: practice swordsmanship, listen to the court cases and give his decisions, see the accountancy of his kingdom, etc. etc. All the while feeling empty and lifeless from inside, that even his actions started getting noted by the other members of his kingdom, he somehow completed his duties. It was evening so he returned to his chamber to rest.

He was seated on the bed with the book 'secrets of the sky' in his hands. He had come to develop a interest in astronomy because that's what Jared always talked about: the sky, the stars, the constellations. Before Jared, he never had any interest in study related things. But Jared's knowledge about the astronomy field despite his lack of access for the same, made him respect the younger.

Life was a funny thing; it was always the one with nothing, having value for everything. 

He was just on the seventeenth page when a strong smell washed over him like a sea wave; if he didn't know better he would have just ignored it. Today was the full moon night and it had held a great significance to the wolves, especially the alpha wolves; because it was first full moon night before the eclipse. The full moon night before the eclipse were meant for the alphas to recognize their true mates.

Whenever an omega finds his/her true mates, they are blessed with the opinion of letting their alphas to know or not; they are able to keep it to themselves, in case they didn't want to mate at the moment. But during the full moon night before the eclipse, Mother Nature blesses the alpha with the same chance so that they can court their omegas. However, if the omegas reject them, they are not liable to pesture them into the bond under any circumstances. True mates belong to each other but the mating decision lies with the omega in here.

If he could smell this so strongly that meant his true mate was really close to him. He stood up from the bed and without any other thought followed the scent. 

When he arrived in front of Danneel's room, his heart thudded weirdly in his ribcage. He didn't know how he would react if Danneel was his true mate; he didn't even want to think about it. 

When he pushed open the door, his wolf howled in joy at the smell that came in full force to him. He calmed himself as he tried to locate the source of the scent by his nose; it was from the washroom. 

It definitely was the Princess, because who else would dare to enter her room or use her royal washroom. She must be applying some beauty products and getting ready for her sleep.

He settled himself on the bed and nervously gnawed on his lower lip, he wasn't as elated as he should be, with the perspective of having Danneel as his true mate.

He was pulled out of his thoughts with the opening of the washroom door. Jensen's breath hitched when he saw Jared coming out of the door; Jared who was round and full with  _his_ pups and was his.....true mate. 

Holy heathens. 

Jared was pregnant and that's why he smelled so different than the last heat that even Jensen couldn't identify him.

He was never able to perceive Danneel's wolf scent since omegas were given potion to cover their smell when their marriage is fixed till the end of the wedding day.

So he wasn't even sure about the owner of this different wonderful scent until now.

It was Jared all along, his true mate. Mother Nature sure has its own way to unify true mates.

He observed Jared carefully; the younger looked so tired and worn out, it seemed that he'd collapse onto the floor any second now. 

"Oh stars, please please please" he chanted as he fell to his knees right there while clutching his stomach.

"Jared!" Jensen jumped out from his trance and went to help his mate. 

"M-master?" Jared said in a tired voice.

Jensen kneeled beside Jared and put his left arm around Jared's shoulder "Lord, what happened to you baby?" he asked in concern, forgetting all other matters at hand.

Jensen slid his right hand around Jared's round stomach and rubbed it in swift motion, making Jared whine lowly "Burning since last 4 days" he sniffled  "I'm bleeding more than usual---I feel--" he panted, unable to continue further.

It was the pregnancy heat. It happened when only 100 days were left for the pup's birth. Jensen's heart fluttered shortly when he imagined his pup coming into this world from his  _true mate's_  womb.

"It's alright, your alpha's here now" he soothed and nuzzled Jared's nape.

"Alpha" Jared repeated with a pant, as if he was tasting the word rolling off of his tongue.

"Yes,  _your_  alpha. Oh moons, I missed you so much" he moaned feeling the round fullness beneath his palm. His mate was carrying his child, round and full with his pup; the knowledge aroused Jensen and made him want to claim his mate then and there.

Jensen's wolf howled triumphantly when Jared barred his neck to Jensen with a moan but Jensen knew better than to take avail of his vulnerable omega. 

"Soon Jared; I would claim you mine, right in front of the whole kingdom to see" he almost growled the last part. He didn't care what his mother's and father's reaction would be, but he'd fight anyone for his true mate. That reminded him-

"Why didn't you-?"  _tell me_

Jared let out a painful moan "Alpha--i-it burns."

The way Jared called him alpha, steered Jensen's hormones and all he wanted was to bury himself inside his mate and keep him sated throughout his heat .

Jensen kissed Jared's temple and he helped his mate to stand up "We'll go to my chamber and then I will take care of so well, my love" he said as his hand kept rubbing soothingly over Jared's tummy.

Just as he walked out of the door, he met Princess Danneel who stumbled back when he saw him and Jared.

"P-Prince---"

Jensen narrowed his eyes at her and hissed "We are going to have a talk tomorrow morning Princess."

Princess Danneel stared at Jensen, mortified and bewildered. 

Jensen ignored her and helped his mate to walk back to his chamber. After reaching his chamber, he first settled Jared on his bed and came back to latch the chamber's door. When he turned back, he found Jared sniffing the bed sheets on which he was lying with pleasurable moans. Jensen's heart soared in joy to find his mate already calming, just by taking in Jensen's scent.

He walked back to the bed and settled himself behind Jared, his hands automatically coming to rest on Jared's round stomach "Holy Lord," he moaned running his nose along Jared's nape while caressing Jared's stomach "I still can't believe you are  _mine_." 

"Alpha" Jared whimpered, his mind hazy and needy with want. He pushed back into his alpha's body to find some relief that had build up in him since past 3 days. 

"I got you" he kissed Jared's shoulder "How long have you been suffering this bad Jay?" he asked as he pulled down Jared's wet slacks.

"3 d-days" Jared answered and let out a keening sound when Jensen cupped him "Please" he begged desperately.  

Jensen humped him from behind and let out a gruttal sound "Mine to love; mine to cherish"

"Heavens, please" Jared breathed going boneless and submitting to his alpha.

Jensen soothed his omega with licks "Patience my love, patience" 

Jared kept letting out low moans and whines until Jensen undressed them both.

After making Jared lie on his back, Jensen hovered above his mate and lowered his face to Jared's stomach. He peppered kisses all over Jared's round fullness "Pumped you so well with my pup" he growled possessively.

"Yes, feels so good" Jared panted.

"You are not giving your father a hard time, right darling?" Jensen asked softly, looking at 

"Darlings" Jared corrected "both of them keep kicking me so bad" he complained with a puff.

Jensen petted his mate's stomach in mesmerization, two lives were growing beneath this layer; getting nurtured by his mate's body. He felt so much love and pride towards his mate.

"My pups" he whispered. 

"Bad pups" Jared complained with a pout "keep troubling their papa."

Jensen laughed in glee "Stop giving your papa a hard time, alright babies?" he kissed Jared's belly button noisily and continued his journey downwards.

He heard Jared's breath turning shallow when he licked a wet stripe along Jared's groin, his little manhood standing upright in arousal. No alphas ever neared that region of their omegas or pleasure slaves, it was considered as a degrading task. Jensen didn't find himself agreeing as he took his mate into his mouth; every part of this beautiful man needed to be worshipped.

Jared cried out loudly and his hands reached to push his alpha away "Alpha---you--oh stars--you don't need to" he tried to convince.

Jensen lifted up his face and smiled at his mate " I  _want_  to, so just lie back and enjoy mm" he said and went back to lavish his mate's most private part with a lot of attention.

While he swirled his tongue, licked, sucked and bobbed his head in sensual manner along Jared's little length, he pushed in two digits inside his mate's slick wet entrance and moaned at how easily it went through without any resistance. He kept pushing, pulling and crooking his fingers to torture that sweet spot inside his mate.

"I--I can't alpha" Jared panted, breathlessly at the sweet torture.

Jensen pulled back and removed out his fingers "Sweet Heathens, you look so gorgeous" he breathed looking at his beautiful flushed mate, all desperate and needy with his fingers clutching the bed sheets above his head and mouth slacked open.

Jensen took no time to slide inside home and bury himself in his mate's wonderful hot heat. He placed his hands beside Jared's head and placed his lips on his mate's lips. It was their first kiss ever.

Jared's baby soft lips felt so good in between his own ones. He sucked on the younger's lower lip and nipped at it as he began thrusting in and out of the wet dripping entrance.

Jared replied to his kiss shyly and tentatively at first but became enthusiastic as time went by.

"Gonna keep you sated and well-fucked throughout your heat baby" he promised against Jared's lips.

"Please please please" Jared kept chanting and his hands flew to wrap around his alpha's shoulder as the intensity of their love making increased. The fancy bed on which they were lying, started moving because of their movements, but they were too lost in passion to pay attention.

Jensen groaned and slowed down the pace when he felt himself coming closer "Gonna mark you up good from inside" he groaned.

After few slow thrust Jared begged him to go " _Faster, harder, please alpha"_  Jensen obeyed his omega's request and started ramming in and out of the younger relentlessly. Jared came with the word  "Jen" falling out of his lips unconsciously. Jensen's knot slipped past Jared and tied them together.

"Sleep baby, your alpha will take good care of you" he urged his mate with a peck on the other's lips.

Jared hummed lowly and his consciousness slowly started slipping out.

Jensen shifted them so that he was now lying behind Jared and his hands were covering Jared's round tummy in a protective gesture.

"Whatever fate holds for us, I'll be by your and our babies' side forever" he whispered lovingly. Jared whined in his sleep and shifted back into his mate's warm body with a satisfied sigh leaving his mouth when Jensen kissed his temple. 

Problems awaited them, but at the moment, nothing mattered as they lied in each other's embrace, sated and content with life.


	5. Chapter 5

Next morning Jensen's sleep was broken by constant pounding coming from his chamber's door. He scrunched his eyes before opening them fully "Stop" he commanded and the pounding immediately ceased.

He looked at his mate and found him sleeping, totally dead to the world, tired from their last night's several mating. Jensen felt the primal need to protect his vulnerable mate and pups from the outside world. He slowly slid out of his mate's body and made him lie on his back; his omega whined sleepily in reply.

"Shh baby, sleep" he urged his omega while rubbing his round stomach and peppering kisses on his shoulder.

Jared let out a content sound at the administration and slipped back to sleep. Jensen smiled softly at his beautiful mate and got down from the bed to dress up. He covered his mate's naked body with a silk bed sheet before walking to the door to unlock it.

He is faced with a very distressed second-in-command of his father. "Morning Prince" the person greeted him with a bow.

"Morning" Jensen greeted back and narrowed his eyes at the man's worried expression "What's the matter?"

"Oh Prince, King is in fury and wants to meet you at the earliest. He's venting his anger at all of us."

Jensen gritted his teeth knowing well that Danneel must've confronted his father and told him about the situation in hand.

"Ask Chris to come to my chambers and inform my father that I'll be going to him in minutes." 

The man nodded with a bow and took his leave. Jensen returned to his bed where his mate was asleep and gained strength from the knowledge that whatever happens, at least he'd have his mate by his side.

Few minutes later Chris entered his chamber "Heathens!" he exclaimed as he saw Jared lying on Jensen's bed "Is he fine? And where was he all this time?"

Jensen walked to Chris and held his shoulder "I'll explain everything to you later on; for now, please take care of my true mate, my dear friend" he requested.

" _True mates!?_ \---ok, later on, right. Alright, tell me what I got to do?"

"Just stay here and take care of Jared. Latch from inside and don't open up unless I myself ask you to, ok?"

Chris nodded and went to sit beside Jared.

Jensen threw a last glance at his mate before walking out of the chamber to meet his father.

As he descended down the stairs and close to his father's chamber, he could hear some loud voices.

In the chamber stood Danneel and her parents who were arguing with the King but became tight-lipped and glared at his direction when he entered the room.

Jensen bowed down to greet everyone.

"Son" his father said in a curt voice.

"You asked for my presence?" Jensen said carefully. From his peripheral vision he could see his mother giving him a pitying look.

"Which compound was it that sold you an omega as a pleasure slave!?" the King asked in fury, without even bothering to reply Jensen's question. 

"It was a present from the Lee kingdom" the queen replied quietly before Jensen could speak. 

"Jeff won't ever dare to this!" the king said getting up from his seat "Lord, he can't even be returned to his compound because that would mean letting Jeff know about this matter!"

"I wouldn't want to return him to the compound anyways, father." 

"Your pleasure slave's pregnant for heathen's sake!" 

Jensen's jaw twitches at his father's disgusted tone towards his mate "Do not call him a pleasure slave, he is my true mate" he says under his breath, several gasps could be heard at Jensen's sentence "And yes, my mate is pregnant with _my_ child, I see nothing wrong with that."

" _What?_ " the King looked sharply at his son "True mate? Do you even know what you are speaking?" the King said.

"Of course I do; yesterday was full moon day."

"Do not speak back to me!" the Kind said furiously "I am going to extricate that low life from my kingdom!"

Jensen nodded "Alright then, both of us will leave by tomorrow" he said defiantly. He knew he had won the battle when he saw the shock on his father's face. The King, his father, did not have any second child nor any successor who would rule after his retirement except for Jensen. 

"Jensen!" his mother said in shock.

"Y-You have responsibility to run!" the King said after getting his composure back.

"And I don't plan on running away from them, father, but my mate come's first. If he's extricated from the kingdom then I'll follow him."

"You have me!" Danneel said with shaky voice. When Jensen looked at her direction, he could see tears running down her cheeks as her parents were trying to calm her down but he couldn't feel sorry for her, not after what she did with his mate.

"Jared, that's who I need."

"He doesn't know ethics and principles of a kingdom! He isn't qualified to be a co-ruler!" Danneel's father said "My daughter is way better than that lo-"

"Do NOT call my mate names or else..." Jensen trailed off with a warning glare thrown at Danneel's father.

"But what they said is true Jensen, isn't it? The pleas- boy doesn't know a single thing about running a kingdom" the queen said not unkindly.

"He is a smart man" Jensen said with pride because it was the truth "I am sure, he'll learn everything that Princess Danneel has learned until now within a 30 days time."

Danneel's mother sneered at that.

"Alright" Danneel said wiping her tears as she stepped forward "I'll wait a month. But if he fails, you, Prince Jensen, will marry me and will not leave this Kingdom." 

"What?" Jensen said in astonishment because he did not see this coming.

"If you have that much trust in your 'mate' why are you afraid to accept the challenge?" the King said with one raised eyebrow.

"I am not afraid, just surprised" Jensen said with as much confidence as possible. The truth was he was in a great dilemma; he trusted Jared's smartness but he was scared of the possibility of his mate failing. 

"Alright then, you've got time until the lunar phase cycle" the King said dismissively.

"Wait. I'll accept the challenge but only in one condition: even if my mate fails, which is a great if; he would still be allowed to stay in the kingdom with my child."

The king furrowed his eyebrows and was about to say no when Danneel opened her mouth "Alright."

"Well, if Princess Danneel doesn’t have a problem then okay. Everyone can leave now, I need rest" the King ordered.

Everyone bowed to the King and walked out of the chamber.

"You think he'll win but he won't" Danneel's mother said as they got out.

"Time will tell" is all Jensen said and dashed upon the stairs to go his mate. He hoped his mate would not panic out from news.

He knocked at the door when he reached his chamber "Chris, it's me."

The door opened up shortly and Jensen was met with a pair of worried eyes "What did the King say?" Chris asked as he moved aside to let the Prince in.

Jensen sighed while walking in "Close the door and come have a seat" he said to his friend and walked to his mate who was sitting on the bed with blankets wrapped around him and a worried expression on his face. 

Jensen sat beside his mate on the bed and dropped a sweet kiss on the man's temple "Good morning."

"Good morning alpha" Jared replied with blushing cheeks.

Jensen wanted to bites those cheeks but refrained from doing so because they weren't alone.

"Jared told me" Chris said as he took his place on the chair placed few feet away from the bed "I am glad for you both" he smiled at the beautiful couple.

"Thank you" Jensen said and then sighed "We've got a fight to win though."

"F-fight?" 

"Fight?"

Both the men say at the same time.

Jensen nodded and told them what took place at the King's chamber few minutes ago.

"W-what " Jared shook his head in dis-belief "I can't do-"

"Jared no" Jensen wrapped his arm around his mate's shoulder "You got to do this, for our baby, for us, please."

"Don't give up, Jared" Chris said kindly "Tell me Jared, would you rather see your mate unhappy with someone else or fight for his happiness?"

"Of course I'd fight for my alpha's happiness!" Jared said without missing a beat and then lowered his voice to a harsh whisper "But....I can't become a co-ruler....all I can ever be is his pleas-"

Jensen shushed his mate with a finger over his lips "You are my mate, my love, the carrier of my child and who says you can't become a co-ruler? You are smart, kind, humble and all those things that's required to become a co-ruler."

"Exactly and you are way much better than Princess Danneel" Chris added.

Jared shook his head again "You both don't understand. When people will know what I was...they...they'll frown upon Prince Jensen's choice and I-I don't want that."

"Jared I am proud of my choice and so will be the people once they know how truly wonderful you are."

"I agree, please Jared, don't give up."

"Okay" Jared breathed out his reply after thinking for a for few deep moments "When do we start?" he said with a slow reluctant smile.

"Thank you, love" Jensen kissed Jared's head "Once you've got proper rest."

Chris stood up from his chair and bowed to both of them "I'll take my leave. And Prince, please let me know if I can help you both in any way."

"Thank you Chris" Jensen smiled at his friend and watched as he left the chamber. 

"I am scared" Jared confessed and he put his head on his mate's shoulder.

Jensen wanted to confess 'Me too' but he didn't want to discourage his mate, so instead he said "Don't be baby, you've got me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the late update, I had got a terrible writer's block TT-TT Also, there's only few more chapters to go :)


	6. Chapter 6

"Pri-"

"Jen"

"Jen" Jared nodded with a smile as he corrected himself  "please no more, I am full."

Ever since Jared let that pet name slip during their pleasurable moments, his alpha had been persisting him to use it on regular basis.

Jensen ruffled his omega's hair and got up from the sofa to keep the bowl of strawberries on the bedside table so that his mate could eat them before sleeping. 

When he turned to walk back to the sofa, he found his mate caressing his round stomach with a broad smile adoring his face, the scenario making Jensen smile himself.

Only 5 more weeks and they'd be welcoming 2 new lives.

But before that, they had a fight to win -the noble ball.

This ball was originally supposed to introduce Princess Danneel as Jensen's chosen mate and also to announce their engagement but now, it's going to be held in order to introduce possible mates of Jensen to the kingdom, so to say.

Jared was going to be introduced as some far off cousin and a possible mate for Jensen along with Danneel; Jared's and Danneel's etiquettes and mannerism on that day was going to decide Jensen's fate.

Jensen thought that it was kind of unfair because Princess Danneel had attended many balls whereas his precious mate, none. But he trusted Jared and hoped with all his heart that they'd win this.

His sister, Megan was helping Jared learn and understand all the duties of a co-ruler, since she herself was a co-ruler of another kingdom and was the only one who Jensen could rely on. She, unsprisingly, supported their relationship and was ready to help in any way she was able to; even if it meant leaving her husband with all her duties for 30 days and coming over to help Jared.

Princess Danneel was obviously not happy with this arrangement and tried her best to discourage Jared but his mate was not someone who easily gave up.

When they began, Jared took time to come in par with his status and was slowly learning the concept of self-confidence; Jensen always told him that if he wants people to respect him then Jared needs to respect himself first.

He has come a long way since and has become an entire different person, the person he was before circumstances changed him -his sister's words, not his. He smiles more often, is more open to Jensen, voices his opinion when something displeases him and most importantly fights for himself.

It still made Jensen smile whenever he remembered the incident with Princess Danneel from few days ago. 

_On a late afternoon, Jensen woke up from his nap to an empty bed and got worried. He walked out of his chamber in search of Jared; he spotted his mate standing with Princess Danneel in the hallway and inched closer to them, but both of them were so engrossed in their talk that they didn't notice him._

_"...you think wearing royal clothes will make you royal from within huh? You still are nothing but a pleasure slave."_

_"Princess Danneel," he heard his mate speak in a low yet firm voice "If this is why you asked me to stop a bit for, then I'd like to be excused."_

_"If you back away from the challenge now, I promise to care for your pups as if they were mine" Princess Danneel said, effectively stopping Jared in his tracks "Otherwise, I'll make sure that they end up just like you, as a pleasure slave."_

_Jensen was already making his way towards them in order to knock some sense into the Princess but stopped in his track when he saw his mate turning around and stepping into Princess Danneel's personal space._

_"I will not tolerate you speaking foul towards my unborn pups!" Jared seethed and by his mate's fisted hands he could say that he was controlling himself from physically hurting Princess Danneel._

_Princess Danneel took a step back in obvious surprise, her eyes as wide as saucers._

_"Try as many tricks as you might to make me backout Princess Danneel but I am not going to give up without a fight. And in case I fail" Jared said coldly "I trust my alpha to take care of my pups and protect them from evils like you! Now, if you will please excuse me."_

Jensen was so proud and happy knowing that his mate could stand for himself now; whatever lessons and training his sister's colloquium consisted of were definitely having a positive effect on Jared.

"Jen?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" Jensen replied snapping himself out of his trance and walking towards his mate

"Can I please shift today's colloquium with Princess Megan to later this evening?" Jared said looking at his alpha with a pleading look.

Jared usually didn't cancel on his prepared schedule -no matter how tired he felt- because one, he didn't want to appear as a lazy person to his alpha and two, they already had very less time to buckle up for the challenge. But today his body felt completely exhausted and all he wanted to do was sleep; his pups have been very active lately.

"No problem at all" Jensen replied as he sat beside his mate and dropped a soft kiss to his temple. Looking at his mate's tired form, Jensen remembered that no matter how mature his mate seemed, he was merely but a teenager.

Jared gave a grateful smile to his mate and started getting up from the sofa and as he stood up, his alpha was right beside him to help him to walk towards the bed. Jared softly chided that he could do small chores like this by himself but was secretly glad to get his help.

Jensen helped the younger to lay on the bed and cover him with the blanket, he then kissed his omega's forehead and smiled down at him "I know you're strong sweetheart but I love taking care of you, so please let me."

Jared closed his eyes and let him; he was only half aware of his alpha when he started to apply lavendar oil on Jared's stomach.

He fell asleep thanking god for his happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 more chapters to go, thanks to bear with me. Do give kudos if u liked it ^^


End file.
